Through Blood & Eternity
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Cuando la eternidad se abre infinita frente a ti ¿Serás capaz de atravesarla para descubrir que está vacia...?


-

_"__La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad__"_

_-_

Bella tarde ¿no, Deidara?.- Suspiró mientras halaba las riendas de su caballo pura sangre; un bello corcel de tono café obscuro, brioso e imponente, importado de las caballerizas más reconocidas en Nueva Orleans. El animal respondió al gesto acompasando su andar con otro corcel de buena raza, los cabellos rubios del jinete bailaron suaves ante la cálida brisa que arremolinaba en el atardecer.

Como cada una de las que he pasado en tu compañía desde la infancia, Danna.- Sonrió a su amigo. La mirada azul buscó la purpura de su compañero, que se había perdido en los cautivantes colores del crepúsculo; la partida del sol. El rubio observó el jugueteo de las tenues luces sobre el pelirrojo cabello del joven, el cual parecía cambiar con la escasa luz rojiza; pasando entre tonos cafés y, por supuesto, distintas tonalidades de vivo rojo. Iluminando cálidamente su fino y níveo rostro, perdido en el espectáculo de colores y matices como un último murmullo que el sol ejercía en el cielo, mientras moría sobre los límites inalcanzables del horizonte. Ese bello paisaje no pareció inmutarlo esta vez, se mantenía serio, extrañamente serio pensó Deidara, entonces realizó un ligero movimiento que hizo a su caballo blanco colocarse, con un ágil y ligero trote, de costado frente al otro corcel, obstruyéndole el paso. - ¿Algo que debas decirme? De otra manera no estarías tan silencioso-. Cuestionó acercándose a su compañero.

El pelirrojo suspiró y miró fijamente a su amigo -Mañana, debo ir a ver la adquisición de una pequeña hacienda. Me temo que debo cancelar la salida de caza contigo.- Le observó solicitando una disculpa en sus finas facciones.

¡Ah, era eso h'm! Querido amigo no te preocupes. Esos venados pueden esperar. Primero arregla los asuntos pendientes. Ya saldremos a cazar en otra ocasión, después de todo aún somos jóvenes, y solteros.- Golpeó sutilmente la espalda del pelirrojo, soltando una sonora carcajada. Haló las riendas de su blanco corcel y el potro corrió con gracia y agilidad hacia la enorme mansión que descansaba en la colina. Su compañero rió de manera menos estridente y siguió el camino que su colega había tomado.

Quizá no tengamos la eternidad por delante, pero estoy seguro que nuestra fugaz existencia estará repleta de tardes como ésta...- Susurró al viento. Desapareciendo esa frase junto a la luz del dormido astro rey. Y el silencio siguiente saludo a la risueña luna.

-

-

Después de un delicioso banquete como cena, inevitablemente, el momento para partir llegó. En la obscuridad del sendero que atravesaba el amplio jardín, junto a los podados y verdes setos de éste, embellecido con las preciosas lilas, rosas y tulipanes, contando también, con el murmullo de una bella fuente de aguas cristalinas y la frescura de un exquisito sereno nocturno, la carroza perteneciente al joven rubio ya le esperaba, lista para emprender el regreso a su propia hacienda. El blanco corcel que antes cabalgara, fue atado al transporte junto a otro de color obscuro.

Los caballos relinchaban impacientes por el inminente regreso. El cochero estaba listo para recibir la orden de regreso, con las manos firmes en las riendas, preparadas para restallarse sobre los animales. La servidumbre del joven en la puerta observando un evento repetido desde siempre; la despedida usual de ambos amigos de la infancia. Vestido con un elegante atuendo blanco de fina seda y pantalones negros, el joven pelirrojo dirigía unas palabras de despedida a su viejo amigo.

Buen viaje, Deidara.- Dijo con aquella voz aterciopelada que su compañero ya conocía.

Por supuesto, te deseo lo mismo para la travesía de mañana, h'm.- Le respondió junto a la puerta del carruaje.

Contactaré contigo inmediatamente a mi regreso. No olvidaré el pendiente que te debo.- Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

Sin cuidado amigo, sin cuidado. Igual estaré esperando noticias tuyas.-

Las recibirás en tres días.- Prometió con seguridad, la puntualidad era su más importante valor. Odiaba esperar y hacer esperar a las personas, eso Deidara lo sabía demasiado bien.

Hasta entonces, h'm.- Sin más reverenció hacia su compañero y subió a su carroza. Al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta del coche el restallido esperado por los ansiosos animales hizo eco. Y el galopar se apoderó del silencio. Los purpuras iris del pelirrojo observaron la marcha de su amigo, hasta perderse en la lejanía de los campos de cultivo. La servidumbre se retiró a completar sus tareas y el pelirrojo se quedó allí hasta asegurarse de que el galope ya no fuera audible.

-

-

-

La atareada mañana no dio descanso al joven pelirrojo, quien ocupado, ponía en orden lo necesario para el pequeño viaje, de no más de un día, que realizaría hacia la hacienda situada en Santa Lucía. Organizó algunos papeles que habría que llevar para la adquisición legal del terreno, en el que colocaría una plantación prospera en maíz, alfalfa, trigo, entre algunos otros arboles frutales. Por supuesto, también preparó el capital necesario para cubrir el costo del terreno.

Metió todo aquello de suma importancia en un portafolio. Antes de salir de su elegante habitación, observó en el escritorio tallado en fina madera de cedro, la pequeña fotografía a blanco y negro que se tomara con su amigo hacía ya un par de años. En ella se retrataba más que nada, la noble y sincera amistad que poseían, ambos situados frente a la cámara sonreían alegremente, Deidara de manera más burda que Sasori. Sosteniendo cada uno, un pesado rifle de caza, y detrás de ellos el cadáver de un hermoso venado cola blanca. Sonrió al recordar la anécdota, y rodo sus ojos hacia la cabeza de venado que sobresalía, disecada, sobre la revestida pared de su habitación. Cerró los ojos haciendo más vivo el recuerdo y luego salió con suma elegancia hacia el carruaje que le esperaba.

Era a penas el mediodía cuando su refinado carruaje ya le aguardaba. La carroza era elegante, anunciando la llegada, si no de un noble, de alguien acreedor de una buena posición social. Hecha a base de madera y encantada con algunos detalles en color dorado. Halada por dos briosos corceles de tonos achocolatados, que esperaban tranquilamente la señal de partida.

Subió solemne al carruaje y dio la orden al cochero para que se iniciase el viaje. El anciano hombre acató la orden dada e hizo restallar las riendas, a lo cual, los caballos respondieron con un grácil trote. Sasori miró por la ventana y prometió mentalmente, mandar un telegrama a Deidara cuando regresara. No tardaría mucho... llegaría si Dios quería, esa misma noche a Santa Lucía. Donde se le esperaría con suma hospitalidad en la casa del proveedor. Se negociaría rápidamente y con la mayor facilidad la adquisición del terreno y se partiría al atardecer del día siguiente, llegando en efecto al medio día de la mañana consiguiente. Un viaje de tres días... así sería... _sin contratiempos_...

-

-

-

-

-

"Qué inquietante... Sasori había prometido enviarme un telegrama cuando regresara, pero no lo ha hecho y ya han transcurrido cuatro días.

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrá sucedido algo malo? Tal vez me estoy precipitando a los hechos. Sólo ha sido el retraso de un día.

Pero la puntualidad de Sasori siempre ha sido inmaculada y eso me ha mal acostumbrado, ahora estoy preocupado.

Quisiera estar seguro de que sólo estoy exagerando, pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que algo anda mal.

Ayer, misteriosamente, la fotografía de nuestra primera caza se cayó repentinamente, haciéndose añicos,

y cuando la recogí, la silueta de Sasori estaba manchada por una leve mota de sangre.

No sé cómo habrá sucedido, en la habitación no entra ni una pequeña ráfaga de viento…

Y la sangre... Simplemente no hallo explicación alguna.

Mandaré un telegrama a la hacienda Akasuna sólo para despejar mis dudas."

-

Intentó seguir escribiendo en su diario, pero le fue imposible debido a la confusión que acosaba su mente, la cual, le impedía ordenar coherente y cronológicamente sus palabras y sentimientos. Al igual que el constante temblor de su mano, tampoco ayudaba, agitando la espesa tinta de la pluma, provocando de vez en cuando, garabatos sin sentido y manchas obscuras sobre el delicado papel.

Se recostó en su silla, su blanca mano se poso en su frente y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. Necesitaba pensar seria y calmadamente. Contrajo su rostro al ver que, por mas que intentara, la confusión se hacia mas latente. Se levantó abruptamente, casi arrojando la silla hacia atrás. Rebuscó agitado entre uno de los cajoncillos del escritorio, hasta dar con una caja de puros. Tomó y encendió uno, colocándolo sobre sus labios y deleitándose con el sabor del tabaco. La droga pareció tener un efecto casi inmediato, porque al poco tiempo ya se encontraba más tranquilo.

Se acercó a la venta, miró por el cristal unos momentos. Observó la inmensidad de su propia hacienda, las plantaciones de arroz y maíz y en ellas a los esclavos indígenas que trabajaban bajo el ardiente sol, arando las tierras o cosechando los frutos producidos. Su propio jardín también acaparó parte de su escrutinio, la belleza de las flores de tulipán, margaritas, rosas y claveles, un propio laberintos cuyas paredes de setos verdes no provocaban desesperación al que se perdía y más bien lo convertían en un magnifico escape de la realidad. Sus dominios eran extensos y ricos en recursos, pero eran más pequeños que los de Sasori. Por supuesto, el Akasuna era más dedicado a la producción y explotación de todo su territorio. Pasó un rato allí tratando de olvidar un poco sus preocupaciones y la belleza lo sedujo hasta olvidarlo. Luego se deshizo del habano. No fumaba por placer lo hacia más por despejar su mente.

Más tarde se encontró escribiendo el breve telegrama a la hacienda Akasuna.

-

TELEGRAMA DEL SEÑOR IWA. PARA QUIÉN CORRESPONDA EN LA HACIENDA AKASUNA.

Preocupado. Hágame el favor de informar sobre el viaje.

-

Posteriormente no tardo en ordenar a sus sirvientes enviarlo con urgencia a la hacienda de su amigo. Así fue y ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar por una pronta respuesta y sus preocupaciones se irían... tal vez...

-

TELEGRAMA DE LA HACIENDA AKASUNA, PARA EL SEÑOR IWA.

Accidente. Señorito bien. Por favor venga. Explicar mejor.

-

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron sorpresivamente. El telegrama había sido escrito por alguien de la servidumbre, en realidad esperaba una respuesta personalmente de Sasori, asegurando su llegada algo tardía o disculpándose por no haber notificado su arribo. Algo que refutara sus suposiciones. Pero parece que el destino no jugaba de su parte. No esta vez. A penas hubo recuperado el control de sus pensamientos, se apresuro a responder.

-

TELEGRAMA DEL SEÑOR IWA, PARA QUIEN CORRESPONDA EN LA HACIENDA AKASUNA.

Saldré inmediatamente. Llegaré a primera hora mañana.

-

Envió el pequeño documento y se dispuso a preparar lo esencial para la urgente salida. Los preparativos se hicieron con total rapidez y cautela según sus órdenes. Para cuando la luna estuvo en su punto el elegante carruaje ya esperaba con impaciencia al heredero Iwa.

Vestido con una ligera pero elegante vestimenta blanca de algodón salió apresuradamente hacía el carruaje, con su mente hecho un lío. Imploró una plegaria al cielo antes de subir con gran rapidez y partió. Los caballos relincharon ante el restallido desesperado del cochero y se lanzaron a gran velocidad por el camino.

Todo estaría bien, Sasori sus razones tendrá. Pensaba Deidara observando perdidamente el horizonte. Por supuesto que lo estaría...

El canto matinal de las aves, arrulló al joven Iwa, sus ojos se pesaban de sueño y durante un breve lapso su mente se había despejado de toda preocupación. Todo el viaje nocturno se mantuvo a la expectativa, imaginando miles de suposiciones y teorías con respeto a la situación de su amigo. El telegrama, aunque breve, mencionaba la palabra "Accidente". ¿A qué se refería? No lo sabía. Lo único que lo apaciguaba en ese momento era saber que su compañero se encontraba a salvo, no bien. Pero a salvo, gracias a la gracia de Dios.

Adormitó momentáneamente mientras esperaba por llegar, aún faltaba una hora más de viaje, y consumir la poca cordura que le quedaba no cambiaría en nada la circunstancia. El sueño lo sumiría en un estupor de inconsciencia exquisita donde el miedo, desesperación o preocupación se desvanecerían entre la infinidad de lo irreal y sólo así le daría a su mente una paz momentánea.

Las cosas están cambiando _eternamente_…

La hacienda Akasuna.- Anunció reservadamente el cochero.

Con pesadez el joven rubio abrió sus ojos. Asomó por la trasparente ventanilla y allí en la lejanía se cernía una perfecta mansión. Un extenso y bello paraje como jardín principal, rodeado de la vasta extensión de los campos de cultivos, trabajados desde primera hora por esclavos indígenas y africanos.

El contorno de la enorme residencia era bañado con el dorado matiz del amanecer. El blanco puro del mármol resplandecía celestialmente como las nubes en el cielo. El dorado portón brillaba en un tono opaco de dorado, quizá debido al oxido. Las ventanas y puerta principal presentaban contornos de oro y junto a sus cristales aludían la exquisitez del estilo neoclásico, tal como el resto de la mansión y por dentro esta, también, era basta en detalles y adornos importados de oriente y occidente aludiendo gran cantidad de estilos antiguos, donde predominaban el gótico y el romántico.

Deidara sonrió olvidando un poco su preocupación, su amigo era amante del arte como él. Pero a diferencia de Deidara, que sólo estudiaba el arte en decadencia y extinto, admirado sobretodo, por la belleza legendaria de los jardines colgantes, la exquisitez de una antigua maravilla del mundo desaparecida hacía siglos y de los cuales sólo los relatos del esplendor que provocó en su época, eran conocidos. Sasori prefería coleccionarlo y preservarlo por la eternidad.

-

"_Nada es eterno… _

_¿Lo has comprobado?"_

-

Sobre todo los estilos artísticos de Europa eran su adoración, ya que los proyectaba a una tierra que ellos también reconocían como patria, pero que nunca habían visto. Su linaje por nacimiento, no pertenecía a esas regiones orientales; eran criollos. Relatos de aquellos jerarquizados lugares eran contados por sus abuelos, verdaderos españoles. Pero ellos no lo eran. No, ellos pertenecían al nuevo mundo. Este lugar llamado con orgullo "La nueva España".

-

"_Algún día conoceremos nuestra tierra natal._

_Nuestra tierra natal ya la conoces. Quieres conocer ¿De dónde venimos?_

_Por supuesto._

_Bien, tenemos la eternidad para hacerlo__…"_

-

El carruaje se detuvo con el relincheo agotado de los caballos. El cochero se apresuró a bajar y se encontró abriendo la puerta casi al mismo tiempo que el impaciente chico.

Señorito…-

No es necesario, iré yo mismo. Me esperan.- Argumentó, deteniendo a su sirviente con la palma de su mano extendida. Sin esperar que fuera el anciano hombre quién avisara del arribo, se apresuró a recorrer el pequeño tramo de distancia hacia la gran puerta dando zancadas.

Tomó el picaporte y llamo tres veces, antes de obtener respuesta alguna. Impaciente golpeteó el suelo con su zapato de cuero negro. Oyó el ceder de la cerradura y el crujir de la puerta de cedro al abrirse. Una joven chica de estatura baja apareció para recibirle. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos del mismo tono, de piel morena y complexión menuda, ataviada en la ropa usual de servidumbre.

Señorito Deidara. ¡Gracias a Dios que ha venido! Por favor entre.- Exclamó con desesperante alegría la chica, como si hubiera esperado toda la noche por él y fuera un alivio su llegada. Abrió la gran puerta y colocó a un costado de esta para permitir la entrada al rubio, haciendo una reverencia al verle pasar.

¿Qué ha pasado, María?.- Se volvió hacia a ella interrogante. La chica con sumo atrevimiento tomo la mano del ojiazul, acunándola entre sus pechos y mirando escrutante a todos lados.

Aquí no es buen lugar para hablar. Venga conmigo.- Aún con la mano del chico entre las suyas, lo dirigió firmemente hasta el cuarto de comedor. Allí lo soltó por un breve momento, entrando ella a la habitación mientras el rubio le esperaba en el umbral. Jaló una silla y profirió un gesto para que el joven se sentara, tomando asiento luego ella en la silla siguiente.

Volvió a tomar la mano de Deidara entre las suyas esta vez dejándola descansar entre sus faldas. Bajó su mirada viendo el enlace férreo entre las manos.

Escucho.- Dijo Deidara observándola con seriedad. La chica inhalo dándose valor.

Algo le sucede al señorito Sasori, no sé qué pensar. Él… ha cambiado demasiado.- Tembló y su voz se quebró al recitarlo. Una de sus delicadas manos se alejó de la del rubio para amortiguar las saladas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Cuéntame. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué es lo que has visto?.- Posó su otra mano sobre la que ella aún mantenía fuertemente entrelazada con la otra. Se acercó a ella, como si quisiera abrazarla para darle ánimos. Pero eso no era permitido, así que se mantuvo distante.

Sí. Discúlpeme mi lord.- Limpió su rostro y luego juntó sus manos con las de Deidara. Sus cristalinos y obscuros ojos encontraron los expectantes azules del rubio. Observó en la sutileza de las facciones femeninas la desesperación palpable que él mismo resguardaba en su interior, pero trataba de no profundizar.

Como quizá ya le había contado el señorito, realizaría un breve viaje a Santa Lucía por motivos de negocio…-

Por supuesto. La caza se canceló.- Afirmó el rubio.

Sí. Verá todo se había realizado tal y como el señorito previó. Se marchó al medio día.- Hizo una pausa y suspiró tratando de mantener los hechos cronológicamente tal y como habían sucedido, sin aludir a un acontecimiento precipitado. Dirigió su vista hacia ningún punto en particular de la habitación, solamente deseaba evitar la expectante mirada azul del rubio.

El silencio se hizo tortuoso. Deidara casi se vio forzado a pedirle que continuara, pero prudentemente esperó, hasta que ella misma tuvo la convicción de seguir.

Una copa de vidrio se rompió…-

El rubio alzó una ceja ante el comentario y su rostro se endureció.

Era una copa que se encontraba sobre el escritorio del señorito. No lo entiendo, había revisado el cuarto de mi señor en la tarde y no estaba allí antes. Guadalupe y yo fuimos a limpiar pero…- Se llevó la palma de la mano a sus labios tratando de apaciguar un grito y luego soltó atropelladamente.- Una gota de sangre recorrió desde la copa hasta el suelo…-

La expresión del rubio cambió sorpresivamente y luego frunció el seño en profunda reflexión. Esa chica indígena tenia un mal presentimiento, tal y como él. Sintió el terror de la chica a través del temblor en su mano. Los indígenas solían tener una creencia más devota frente a los malos presagios.

Soy una supersticiosa señor, pero también, el cuadro de su primera cacería estaba boca abajo en su escritorio.- Si Deidara ya se encontraba aturdido por el misterio de la copa rota, el hecho de que casi exactamente la misma situación con la fotografía había suscitado en la mansión de su amigo, le habían probado que su presentimiento era irrefutable.

-

"_El karma existía… y los presagios también…"_

-

De pronto, Deidara abrió la boca en cansancio y emitió un pequeño jadeo, luego paso saliva por su sorpresivamente reseca garganta, cerró los ojos e intento disipar de su mente cualquier conclusión precipitada. Logró serenarse mientras la chica seguía temblando e intentando calmarse con menor resultado.

La chica carraspeó un poco y continuó el relato, ante el permanente asombro de Deidara.

Pasada la media noche, no sé… quizá a la tercera hora de la madrugada… nos despertaron unos ensordecedores golpes en la puerta.- La chica cerró fuertemente los ojos y una lagrima resbaló por su sonrosada mejilla.- Era mi señor…- Sollozó un poco, entonces Deidara descubrió, mediante su aterciopelado tono de voz, la recelosa pasión que esa chica guardaba por su amigo.

"_Celoso_…"

Inconscientemente empuñó su mano, apretando así, la de la joven y la chica pensó que deseaba que continuara.

Toda la servidumbre se inquietó, el señorito estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta; débil, agotado, sangrante…- sollozó.- Cojeaba de un pie, tambaleaba al caminar, jadeaba, y sangraba abundantemente desde el hombro izquierdo. Mario y Enrique se apresuraron a socorrerlo pero él negó cualquier intento de ayuda. Simplemente, a su paso, se aproximo a la casa, todos nos hicimos a un lado viendo que no podíamos más que observar. El señorito sólo comentó algo de un accidente y la orden de dejarlo solo.- Recitó todo aquello con el sentimiento de congoja cargada en cada palabra. Se desplomó en el pecho de Deidara, ignorando cualquier regla que prohibiera el intimo contacto entre la servidumbre y los dueños.- ¡Fue terrible, señorito Deidara! ¡Una visión espantosa! ¡Ni siquiera consintió que curáramos su herida!

El joven rubio guardó silencio y palmeó la espalda de la joven, sintió los espasmos de los sollozos y la calidez de cada gota de lágrima empapando su refinada vestimenta. No quería poner en peligro el honor de la chica; ¿Qué dirían si los vieran? ¿Que aquella mujer intentaba seducir al amigo del señor Akasuna? Tomó por los hombros a la joven y la alejó de su pecho.

"_Deseo_ _mortal_…"

Tranquila María, entiendo tu pesar, pero necesito saberlo todo hasta éste momento.- Le susurró con confort, mientras acariciaba los obscuros cabellos de esta.

La sirvienta cerró sus ojos y negó sutilmente.- No salió ni al mediodía, ni al atardecer. Varios de nosotros estuvimos tentados a derribar la puerta si era necesario.- Apretó fuertemente sus faldas.- Pero no fue necesario. Al caer la noche el señorito salió por si mismo.

"_Habitante nocturno"_

Cuéntame, ¿cómo le viste? ¿Qué aspecto tenía?.- Preguntó delicadamente el chico, apoyando con firmeza su palma en las de la chica, intentando aminorar el ferviente agarre que tenía sobre sus faldas.

Carraspeó.- Estaba pálido, su rostro contraído en dolor, un espantoso color morado bajo sus ojos. ¡Sus ojos!- repitió como si se acabara de dar cuenta.- Llenos de frialdad, apatía, estaban muertos. No existía la misma calidez y vitalidad que siempre encontraba en ellos.

Deidara frunció con levedad el ceño. ¿Por qué esa chica se fijaba de manera tan intima en cada gesto de Sasori? Y más aún ¿Por qué estaba molesto por ello?

Vestía un camisón de cuello alto. Blanco, el vendaje apenas era visible por sobre su cuello, aún emanaba sangre, porque una mota manchaba la venda alrededor de su cuello. Parecía muy cansado y no respondió a ninguna de las interrogantes que le hicimos. Al poco rato volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto.- Prosiguió la joven.- Tocamos la puerta y le pedimos que por favor comiera algo.- Negó levemente.- Pero a pesar de que le dejamos la bandeja de plata con comida, no lo hizo.

¿Qué sucedió con el accidente?.- Preguntó el joven.

Enrique y Mario salieron a investigar.- Bajó su rostro.- En efecto, encontraron el lugar del incidente. La carroza destrozada a un lado del camino, los caballos y el cochero muertos. El señorito tubo que caminar desde ese espantoso lugar, herido y agotado, hasta la hacienda. Debió haber sido doloroso.- Sollozó otro rato.

Tal vez no quiso hablar en ese momento por el estupor.- Justificó el silencio de su amigo.

Quizá… o quizá algo más sucedió.- Deidara no interpreto eso. La chica omitió el comentario evitando profundizarlo, carraspeó y siguió el relato.- Al día siguiente, tampoco salió durante todo el día, hasta el anochecer. Al ponerse el sol me atreví a rondar por el pasillo de la habitación, escuché murmullos, como si hubiera alguien más. Luego el señorito salió, bajó las escaleras y deambuló un rato por el jardín después regresó a su habitación y comenzó a escribir en su escritorio, lo vi revisar algunos papeles y escribir en otros. Pensé que había vuelto a ser el mismo así que me fui a dormir. Sin embargo en la mañana la puerta de su habitación volvió a amanecer con seguro. Durante el día hicimos el intento de llamarlo para comer pero no abrió ni obtuvimos respuesta alguna. Estaba muy preocupada.

Era bueno que la chica se pausase antes de continuar. Le proveía tiempo a Deidara para reflexionar los hechos. Al poco tiempo la chica volvió a tomar el hilo de la conversación.

Ayer llegó su telegrama. Se le avisó al señorito pero no quiso responderle, ni siquiera lo leyó. Pensé que usted podría conversar con él, que le escucharía a usted. Por eso me atreví a responderle. Y al ponerse el sol se repitió lo mismo; las voces y la salida de mi señor, pero está vez él pidió que se le preparara una cena. Graciela; la cocinera, se apresuró a guisar. Se le sirvió un enorme festín. Entonces pensé que tal vez me había precipitado al enviarle el telegrama. Sin embargo el señorito no degustó mucho del banquete. Volvió a su habitación y le vi leyendo uno de sus tantos libros. Me fui a dormir y en la mañana la puerta otra vez con seguro.- La joven tragó con dificultad.

Deidara reflexionó sobre los nuevos hábitos de Sasori y dedujo que se debían al incidente. Había una relación en ello, debía ayudar a su amigo, por ello tenía que verlo él mismo. No importa cómo, pero desentrañaría el secreto de Sasori.

Por eso… tiene que verlo, mi señor no confía en nadie más que usted. Sé que usted lo traerá de vuelta y volverán a compartir como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.- Le suplicó, acunando las manos del joven sobre sus blandos pechos. Preocupada y totalmente entregada a la fe que sentía.

Lo haré, María. Lo haré.- Alejó las manos del pecho de la chica, le besó una y le prometió el bienestar de Sasori.

Entonces, avisaré a mi señor su llegada. Se ha encerrado en su cuarto como siempre, quizá esta vez si haga caso de los llamados debido a su presencia, espere aquí mi lord.- Soltó por fin las manos del rubio y se dirigió hacía el cuarto del heredero Akasuna.

Deidara espero en ese lugar. Se encontraba perdidamente reflexionando con su azul mirada puesta en alguna esquina de la habitación, observo el esquinero, la raya invisible que ascendía hasta el techo, la perfecta pintura blanca que colmaba la habitación, la cual le daba la impresión de ser espaciosa.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de pensar en su amigo y empezó a prestar más atención a los detalles del comedor. La basta mesa central era una pieza de arte tallada en roble; los bordes terminaban en espirales que descendían hasta las patas de apoyo en el piso. Era un mueble de gran extensión ya que una decena de sillas la bordeaban a una razonable distancia una de la otra. Las sillas, eran acolchadas, tenían un encantador tono café, matizado con el rojizo del barniz y el rojo aterciopelado del asiento. Hacían juego perfectamente con la mesa. Un candelabro dorado de seis velas, yacía solitario en la parte central.

Levantó levemente su cabeza y observo el alrededor, en la habitación habían dos muebles de Caoba. Uno era la alacena, donde a través de las puertecillas de cristal que cubrían las divisiones, se encontraba un conjunto de hermosas vajillas de porcelana, cristal y plata. Los platos de porcelana estaban apilados junto a tazas a juego del mismo tono albo. La cristalería era una basta colección de copas. Mientras que las cucharas, cuchillos y tenedores eran de plata pura.

_Plata_…-

Deidara parpadeó un par de veces, se percato del escrutinio realizado. Y adoptó una postura reflexiva nuevamente. Pero no regresó a sus pensamientos iníciales. Más bien, sus pensamientos ahora se enfocaban a la observación que había estado haciendo. Rodó sus ojos hacia el otro mueble para acreditar sus presunciones.

Por supuesto.-

Se sonrió arrogante. Sobre la otra repisa se encontraba una esplendorosa colección de obras de arte. Estatuillas de cerámica, figuras abstractas, esculturas y en su mayoría estaban hechas parcial o totalmente de plata. Sasori era amante de la plata, un recurso natural muy común y no por menos valioso en esta tierra. El mineral por el cual la nueva España sería reconocida. Importado directamente desde el principal yacimiento en la provincia de Zacatecas. La plata.

Esta vez levantó su mirada por sobre los muebles, arriba, en las paredes. Agraciadas con pinturas en acuarela y oleo. Vaya que la residencia de Sasori era un museo digno para toda obra de arte. Cuadros de variados tipos; paisajes, escenas, retratos, objetos, animales. Recreaciones de los cuadros originalmente pintados por Da Vinci, Miguel Ángel, Vangoh entre otros importantes pintores de sus épocas. Casi en su totalidad, inspiradas en el romanticismo, realismo y clasicismo.

En una de ellas se retrataba el amor prohibido. El demonio tomando a un ángel. Lo celestial tomado por lo impuro. Su ceño se frunció y recordó el molesto sentimiento de recelo.

¿Y si realmente estaba celoso de la chica? Tal vez lo estaba, por el hecho de que Sasori olvidaría su amistad al sentar cabeza.

"_Egoísta_…"

¡Era por ello, no quería que la vieja amistad que compartían fuera remplazada por algo más!

"_Inganna te"_

La puerta crujió al abrirse, él se incorporó esperando recibir cortésmente a su amigo. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, la chica volvió a aparecer cabizbaja, su rostro oculto entre su obscuro flequillo, y sus manos entrelazadas en sus faldas.

El señor no desea verle. No se preocupe. Él contactara con usted cuando pueda, ahora tiene asuntos pendientes… eso fue lo que me dijo.- Tembló y sollozó cabizbaja.- Lamento hacerle venir hasta aquí joven Deidara. Sólo soy una estúpida supersticiosa.

Deidara se acercó a ella, la tomó por los brazos en actitud reconfortante.- No te preocupes María, lo comprendo. Me iré y esperaré a que mi amigo me solicite. Por favor sírvete de avisarme su evolución en los siguientes días. Tal vez se me escape algo. Pero yo también soy un supersticioso como tú.- Le sonrió irónicamente. Frotó sus brazos y se alejó hacia la salida. Volvería a su residencia en la hacienda Iwa, esperaría paciente por un informe sobre las aptitudes de Sasori, no podía suponer nada aún. Ni siquiera contaba con una teoría creíble. De ser necesario volvería en cualquier momento, pero la siguiente vez insistiría hasta verlo, así tuviera que quedarse todo el mes.

La joven se le adelanto casi corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla. Reverenció al verlo pasar y sin necesitar que Deidara se girara para encararla comentó.-Por supuesto le estaré al tanto de las cosas. Tenga un buen viaje heredero Iwa. Y Discúlpeme.- Deidara no la miró pero asintió y bajo las escaleras del porche.

Para cuando llegó cerca del carruaje el cochero se encontraba acicalando a los caballos. Tocó la puerta tres veces para avisar su regreso.

¿Señorito Iwa? ¿Ha concluido su visita tan pronto?.- Preguntó con gran intriga el anciano hombre.

Sí. Creo que hemos cansado a los caballos para una visita tan fugaz.- Carcajeó sutilmente.

Oh, no tome cuidado. Creo que después de tantos días sin venir hacia aquí, estos perezosos animales se habían acostumbrado. Debemos mantenerlos en forma.- Golpeó levemente el costado de uno de los potros y se apresuro a abrirle la puerta al joven. El chico entró y se sentó reflexivo, mientras el anciano hombre tardaba un poco en subir a su puesto para hacer marchar a los caballos.

Deidara miró por la ventana una última vez la hacienda. Viendo como los dominios Akasuna se perdían entre la distancia, bañados en esa refulgencia matinal.

-

-

-

-

TELEGRAMA DE MARÍA PARA EL SEÑORITO DEIDARA EN LA HACIENDA IWA.

Rutina nocturna. Volvió a pedir comida. Comió más que la primera vez, estoy feliz. Quizá mejore. No dejaré de informar.

-

Leyó el telegrama a la luz mortecina de una vela y sonrió un poco más aliviado. Sasori comenzaba a recuperar su apetito, aunque aún seguía encerrándose en su habitación durante el día, al menos ya estaba mejorando, esperaba que pronto el pelirrojo fuera capaz de contar por si mismo lo sucedido. Deidara confiaba en que fueran los propios prejuicios del pelirrojo lo que se lo hubiera impedido hasta ahora. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar por ver como avanzaba los días por venir.

La cena está servida. – Dijo una de las sirvientas parada en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca donde estaba el rubio, sentado frente a su escritorio de roble.

Enseguida bajo.- Respondió y colocó el telegrama en un folder con otros telegramas y cartas. Se arregló el cuello de su camisa, sopló la vela para apagarla y se levantó dirigiéndose al comedor donde degustaría una deliciosa sopa de guajolote. 'Exquisita ave nativa de estas tierras' se saboreó Deidara.

-

-

-

-

TELEGRAMA DE MARÍA PARA EL SEÑORITO DEIDARA EN LA HACIENDA IWA.

Salió toda la noche. Regresó tarde y ansioso. Se encerró. No comió.

-

Después de la calma otra recaída. Deidara frunció el ceño y la preocupación volvió a agobiarlo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole a Sasori? Releyó el telegrama varías veces y con sus dedos dio nerviosos golpeteos sobre la mesa. Suspiró, ya no sabía qué pensar. Si esto seguía así no tendría más que ir personalmente a la hacienda Akasuna y aunque tuviera que hacer acopió de todas sus fuerzas derrumbaría esa puerta y tomaría a Sasori por el cuello si no cooperaba, por las buenas, en hablar sobre lo qué sucedió aquella noche del accidente. Quería que su amigo volviera a ser el mismo y él se encargaría de que así fuera. Mañana comenzaría a preparar una inminente salida rumbo a la hacienda Akasuna y esperaría el telegrama de María, si este no reportaba ninguna mejoría entonces sería el detonante para realizar el viaje, pero si por el contrario este avisara que Sasori estuviera mejorando entonces el viaje se retrasaría unos días. Deidara miró el reloj sobre el escritorio. Este marcaba las nueve en punto. Terminaría unos documentos que tenía pendiente sobre las exportaciones de cultivos hacia los almacenes de la ciudad. Suspiró, si no empezaba ahora no terminaría nunca.

-

-

-

-

TELEGRAMA DE MARÍA PARA EL SEÑORITO DEIDARA EN LA HACIENDA IWA.

Nocturno. Actitud extraña. Distraído. Destrozó todos los espejos. No comió. No sé qué pensar.

-

Esa era la alerta que tanto temía. Ordenó inmediatamente que se terminaran ya los preparativos para su salida inmediata. Miró por la ventana de la biblioteca como se acataban sus órdenes y eran traídos los caballos para posteriormente colocarlos en el carruaje. Estuvo observando todo aquello mientras fumaba un puro. Antes de la medianoche uno de sus sirvientes se acercó a él y le avisó que todo estaba preparado.

Bien, manténganlo así. Partiremos a mediodía mañana.- El hombre se desconcertó un poco. Pensaba que deseaba los preparativos completamente realizados para una salida inmediata. Pero igual asintió y se alejó de la biblioteca. Deidara suspiro, él quería salir lo más pronto posible pero no deseaba usar la fuerza con Sasori aún. Tenía pensado partir al mediodía para llegar al anochecer e interceptar al pelirrojo en sus hábitos noctámbulos. Pero si se negaba entonces sí no tendría otra opción. Así que lo tendría todo preparado por cualquier situación que se presentara. Sería mejor avisarle a María que iría para allá, así que se sentó a escribir un pequeño telegrama sobre sus planes. Y buscó a alguien que lo enviase a esa hora. Posteriormente se dirigió a su habitación para intentar descansar, pero definitivamente iba a ser una noche larga…

-

-

-

-

El sol del medio día ejercía el agobiante calor del campo y acompañaba iluminando el trote de los caballos que recién partían de la hacienda Iwa. Deidara miró sus terrenos suspirando, no podía tardar demasiado en la hacienda de su amigo, últimamente las demandas de las cosechas habían aumentado y se encontraba tratando algunas solicitudes de otros almacenes en la ciudad. Suspiró echándose perezosamente en el asiento de su carruaje. Negocios, negocios, negocios… como odiaba todo aquello, concentrarse tres horas diarias en el relleno de distintos documentos, luego tratar asuntos personalmente con distintos comerciantes y no faltaba el que quería sacarle más provecho a las plantaciones del rubio, todo aquello era agobiante y extremadamente aburrido para Deidara. Sin embargo Sasori se dedicaba completamente a aquello, era un maldito adicto al trabajo. Pero no podía cambiar a su amigo, tampoco significaba que quisiera hacerlo, él era así desde infante y así lo apreciaba. Pero ahora el pelirrojo estaba cambiando por su cuenta y Deidara acababa de comprender que le temía al cambio.

Para cuando el crepúsculo matizó de rojo y naranja el cielo del atardecer, ya se encontraban cruzando los límites de las tierras adyacentes a las de Sasori. Una hora más de viaje bastaría y Deidara se concentró en apreciar la belleza del atardecer, y por alguna razón, este le pareció exquisitamente bello este día en especial. No sabía por qué pero acreditaba la razón a que últimamente no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera su amigo o los agobiantes negocios del mercado. Cómo sea, lo cierto era que era hermoso y sobretodo efímero como a él le gustaba. Pronto, los colores murieron en la lejanía del horizonte y Deidara se alegró de ello, era precioso sí, pero que esa belleza se quedara inmutable por siempre en el cielo lo convertirían en algo aburrido y perdería toda talante de ser admirado. Suspiró y volvió a situarse en su asiento, ya comenzaba a ver los inicios de las tierras de Sasori. Pronto vería la magnifica mansión a la lejanía. Pronto estaría allí.

A pesar del bello atardecer que apreció, la noche que le siguió no constataba la belleza que había visto hacía unos minutos. La obscuridad estaba más acrecentada y parecía que una espesa neblina aparecería de repente, el silencio y la escasa luz de la luna llena, proyectaban el terror de las sombras por sobre el paisaje casi desértico de las plantaciones, un árbol escaso en hojas se levantaba a la lejanía. El silencio era tal que le sorprendió no escuchar ni el diminuto murmullo de un pequeño ratón, parecía que no había vida. Nada de ello le inspiraba confianza y de pronto dudó de que estas fueran las tierras de Sasori. Pero se vio refutado en cuanto la mansión que tanto conocía se apoderó del paisaje.

Al llegar frente al inmenso portón dorado tampoco hubo nadie que le recibiera y eso lo extrañó. El propio cochero fue quien bajo con dificultad y abrió el pesado portón, el rechinido de este hizo eco en todo el entorno y fue tan gutural y aterrador que a Deidara le pasó un escalofrió por toda la espalda, tragó con dificultad y jadeó. El carruaje se adentró en el jardín con extremada cautela y los caballos se mostraban demasiado inquietos, negándose a avanzar, bufaban y movían sus colas nerviosamente. Deidara ordenó no seguir avanzando y salió del carruaje.

No me inspira confianza señor. Será mejor regresar a su hacienda, envíe a alguien mañana.- Dijo temeroso el cochero. Deidara extendió la palma frente al hombre, sin mirarle. El anciano guardó silencio al instante. El rubio se giró para hablarle.

Sólo echaré un vistazo. Quédate aquí, puede que nos vayamos inmediatamente, yo tampoco tengo un buen presentimiento.- Deidara volvió a mirar la mansión de su amigo, que ahora parecía tenebrosa y abandonada. Frunció el ceño y le extraño que absolutamente todas las luces estuvieran apagadas. El jardín repleto de sospechosas sombras y bañado en una baja pero espesa neblina que había previsto. Era difícil creer que cuando el sol le bañaba este paisaje fuese totalmente diferente y que en realidad fuese un magnifico entorno de vivos colores. Elevó su vista y se percató de que los cristales de las ventanas que daban hacia la habitación de Sasori estaban rotos y el mugido del viento entraba por aquel hueco elevando las cortinas y también acrecentando el temor de Deidara. Algo había ocurrido. Se apresuró hacia el porche y la madera de este crujió bajo sus pies, tocó la puerta pero fue inútil, nadie iba a responderle. Empujó echando su peso sobre la madera y esta cedió crujiendo, pero se atoró dejando una apertura muy pequeña como para que el rubio entrara, a pesar de que el joven era de complexión delgada. Frustrado y no dándose por vencido, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y golpeó la puerta con su cuerpo, la madera crujió y la puerta abrió, Deidara cayó dentro de la casa y un jarrón de cristal cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. El rubio casi se corta con los pedazos de cristal pero se incorporó y limpió su traje, percibió un pequeño escozor en su brazo derecho pero no le dio importancia.

Miró el entorno. Estaba sumido en la profunda obscuridad y el silencio reinaba asfixiante. Se apoyó en una pared temiendo tropezar y trató de encontrar el camino, entre el desastre de vidrio y objetos desparramados en el suelo, hacia las escaleras. Al llegar a estas y empezar a subir la madera volvió a crujir, Deidara soltó una maldición. No veía nada y lo único que escuchaba eran crujidos y más crujidos acompañados con el silencio casi aplastante de una noche aterradora, recordó su infancia y el miedo que le tenía a la obscuridad en ese entonces, escondiéndose bajo las sabanas temiendo ser devorado por alguno de los demonios nocturnos. Ya no era un niño, por supuesto, y no era el miedo a criaturas inexistente lo que apresaba su corazón, sino el miedo a la tragedia y la tensión desoladora de la incertidumbre.

Llegó a la segunda planta después de tantos trastabilles y casi cae al suelo cuando tropezó con algo solido y duro que estaba tirado en el suelo. Con lo poco que podía observar en la obscuridad Deidara sólo dedujo que se trataba de algo grande que se había caído. Volvió a apoyarse en la pared y siguió caminando, continuó tropezando con los mismos grandes objetos, había varios. Se maldijo así mismo por no traer una vela o un candelabro para poder alumbrar su camino y ver de qué se trataban todas esas cosas.

Distinguió una luz proveniente exactamente desde la habitación de Sasori. Por supuesto, recordó que las ventanas estaban rotas y la luz plateada de la luna entraba por ellas, vería las cosas más claras allí y averiguaría qué había pasado con Sasori. Esperaba que simplemente en uno de sus extraños comportamientos Sasori hubiera ordenado una salida inmediata y simplemente nadie estuviera allí, entonces podría atribuir todo el desorden a bandidos que viendo la casa deshabitada hubieran entrado y robado algunas cosas. Claro, esa era la versión con el 'final feliz'. No descartaba la idea de los bandidos pero le extrañaba que hubieran podido burlar la seguridad de Sasori o tal vez habían sido los mismos sirvientes, artos de la nueva conducta de su dueño, que se hubieran revelado contra él. Deidara sintió un nudo en la garganta y temió. Todo incluía el asesinato de su querido amigo.

Se acercó con un inmenso temor a la puerta abierta en la habitación de Sasori y cerró sus ojos temiendo encontrar en ella lo peor. Pero al abrirlos, todo lo que pudo haber imaginado no se comparó con lo que vio. Ahora gracias a la luz de la luna que bañaba la habitación pudo descubrir qué eran esas cosas tiradas en el suelo. ¡Eran cuerpos! ¡Cadáveres de los sirvientes de la hacienda Akasuna! Deidara dio un paso hacia atrás horrorizado y se topó con otro cuerpo tras él. El rubio gimió y se tapó la boca temiendo que el asesino estuviera cerca. Escuchó un burbujeo ahogado de algún espeso líquido acompañado de un gemido femenino. Aterrado miró frente a él y descubrió una figura espectral y obscura apresando el cuerpo moribundo de, lo que Deidara pudo deducir, María. La criatura, fuere lo que fuere, se mantenía apretada junto al cuerpo de la otra chica escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la joven.

De pronto, la criatura alejó su rostro de la muerta chica y miró a Deidara con sus ojos destellantes en carmín, tan rojos como la sangre. El contacto de sus ojos con los de la bestia fue tan espantoso, que Deidara no pudo sostener aquella mirada ni por un breve segundo, el cual sintió como el peso de un siglo, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, le pareció ver la muerte, la destrucción y la maldad convertirse en algo palpable y atravesarle como si fuesen un millar de agujas, que luego volvieron a hacerlo pero esta vez como afilados cuchillos y se sintió morir una y otra vez de una manera cada vez más dolorosa. Se tambaleó hacía atrás casi apunto de caer y cuando su cuerpo le respondió, aterrado, emprendió una frenética huida hacía la salida de esa maldita mansión.

En la obscuridad tropezó varias veces con los cuerpos de los demás empleados, horrorizado los pateó alejándolos de él, todas esas personas habían muerto, las habían asesinado, Sasori estaba muerto y si él no salía pronto de allí también lo estaría. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo el aliento de aquel demonio tan cerca de si y de su cuello, lo seguía podía sentir ese aura a muerte que había sentido poderosa en la habitación de Sasori. Sabía que se abalanzaría contra él en cualquier momento y por la desesperación de salvar su vida casi al final resbaló cayendo los pocos escalones que le quedaban, tumbó otro florero de cristal y rodó un tanto por el suelo junto al vidrio recientemente quebrado. Se encogió en el suelo de dolor y entonces se percató de que se había herido con las cristales, tomó el brazo donde el dolor le quemaba, notando que sangraba abundantemente, lo apretó y aunque adolorido se levantó huyendo de la casa.

Salió por la puerta principal y corrió hacía su carruaje, gritándole al cochero que se apresurará a salir de allí. Pero desafortunadamente todo lo que encontró fue al hombre y los caballos muertos también, el coche volteado y él completamente solo. Estaba muerto, ese mismo demonio que había visto arriba había llegado abajo antes que él y había asesinado a su sirviente, ahora él era el siguiente. Sudaba frío, se tomaba la cabeza desesperado, se jalaba los dorados cabellos, sin saber que hacer. Rezó mil veces a todos los santos que conocía. Apretó los ojos a punto de llorar deseando que fuese una pesadilla y los abría para que la realidad lo golpeara. Todavía estaba allí, todo era verdad. ¡Maldito monstruo! Sólo estaba jugando con él. Moriría. Lo sabía.

Aterrado trató de hacer un último esfuerzo para escapar, corrió hacia el portón dorado y lo abrió haciendo caso omiso, esta vez, al rechinido espectral de este. Huyó por los campos de cultivo, sintiendo casi sobre él el peso de ese demonio. Miró hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie tras de sí, estaba aterrado, sabía que lo seguía pero no podía verlo, la muerte le llegaría en un instante y él no se percataría de ello. Se arrepintió de haber venido en una noche así a esta maldita hacienda y deseó fervientemente salvarse de esta, entonces tropezó con alguien que lo agarró por los brazos y soltó un desgarrador grito.

Tranquilo Deidara ¿Qué pasa? – Le habló y reconoció esa voz tan familiar. Le miró y se llevó una grata sorpresa. Era su amigo Sasori, él estaba vivo. Deidara agarró sus brazos tal y como el pelirrojo lo hacía y suplicante le miró. También estaba confundido.

Sasori… ¿Qué haces aquí? – El miedo vibró en su voz. Presionó con más ahínco los brazos de Sasori, rogando porque no fuese una ilusión de su asustada mente. El pelirrojo lo asió con fuerza también, mostrándole a Deidara que no era una ilusión, tratando de reconfortar al asustado rubio.

Salí a dar un paseo nocturno. Justo volvía a la hacienda. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Por qué estás sangrando? - Habló el mayor y miró preocupado la herida del rubio. Deidara abrió la boca intentando tomar aire y así disipar un poco el miedo. Luego negó restándole importancia a su herida.

Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas. ¡Sasori no puedes volver a tu hacienda, hay algo horrible allí! ¡Un demonio infernal! – Exclamó atropelladamente, sin lograr que el miedo no se apoderara de él. Sasori subió las manos hasta la altura de los hombros del rubio casi queriendo abrazarlo para calmarle.

¿De qué estás hablando Deidara? ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué viste? – Preguntó demasiado intrigado con la conducta de su amigo.

No sé explicarlo. Todos estaban muertos ¡Todos! Creí que tú también… - Recitó con desmesurada conmoción, ponía sus manos en su cabeza con desesperación, sudaba y temblaba de puro miedo. Miró a Sasori y sus ojos develaron el terror de lo ocurrido y el miedo al creerlo muerto. – Yo lo vi Sasori. Ese demonio bebió la sangre de tu sirvienta María, la vi a ella morir desangrada en sus fauces. Era una especie de vampiro ¡Un demonio! Bebió su sangre. No lo pude ver claramente porque estaba oscuro, pero distinguí sus blancos y prominente colmillos y ¡Sus ojos rojos y malditos! ¡Sasori tenemos que irnos! ¡Debemos huir! ¡Está cerca, nos matará! – Suplicó Deidara tomando a Sasori por los hombros sacudiéndolo para que creyera en sus palabras. Sonaba a una locura, pero quería salir de ahí pronto. Sasori no se movió y sólo bajó el rostro sombrío en decepción, ocultando sus ojos bajo los pelirrojos mechones.

¿Un vampiro? – Sasori hizo una mueca de burla. - ¿Dices que un vampiro mató a todos en la mansión? – Su voz sonaba irónica, no le estaba creyendo y peor aún lo estaba tomando por loco. - ¿Bebió la sangre de María con su blancos y prominentes colmillos? – Claro, si lo decía de esa manera cualquier cosa sonaba estúpida. – Colmillos… ¿Cómo estos? – Sasori alzó el rostro y sonrió mostrando los mismos mortales colmillos que Deidara había visto en la mansión. Abrió sus ojos con gran terror, Sasori era aquel demonio, él era el asesino. Quiso escapar de él pero ahora el reconfortante agarre que Sasori había tenido con él se había convertido en una trampa mortal. No podía liberarse, no recordaba que Sasori fuese tan fuerte. Sin previo aviso Sasori se lanzó hacía su cuello con un salvajismo tal que podría jurar que su cuello se había roto.

Sintió como dos afiladas y toscas cuchillas se clavaran violentamente sobre su yugular y la sangre no tardo en salir a borbotones, un dolor increíble se apoderó de todo él desde su cuello donde lo sentía más agobiante, le quemaba, era terriblemente doloroso y este se extendía por todo su cuerpo entumiéndolo. No podía respirar Sasori oprimía su tráquea y sentía que moriría asfixiado. Apenas y podía aferrarse a las ropas del pelirrojo. Casi no podía luchar contra él a pesar de que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el pétreo pecho del que fue su amigo.

Ante la falta de aire el sonido exterior se esfumó, no escuchó nada más que un galope lejano que a medida que los tortuosos segundos transcurrían este se hacía más fuerte y entonces descubrió que era el corazón de Sasori, trató de escuchar con más atención y escuchó uno más débil y desesperado, estaba seguro que ahora se trataba del suyo. Curiosamente escuchó como el corazón portentoso que era el de Sasori acompasaba su palpitar con el suyo y cuando estos alcanzaban un mismo ritmo, el de Sasori se adueñaba del suyo y lo obligaba a sucumbir, así el sonido armónico iba disminuyendo y Deidara sintió placer de esa exquisita unión. Jadeó o al menos eso le pareció que hizo, ya que en ese momento se sentía alejado de su cuerpo. Sabía que todavía estaba vivo por el simple hecho de que su corazón palpitaba junto al de Sasori y porque, aunque no podía concebir nada más, sentía con viva nitidez el helado cuerpo de Sasori apretado al suyo con fuerza, sintió los músculos duros del pelirrojo y la sensación de su caliente sangre fluir en el cuerpo de Sasori. Comenzó a sentir un delicioso escozor, sintió a través de lo impalpable, algo que jamás concibió en vida. Fue un placer diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese experimentado antes. Podía sentir su vida fluir a través de la sangre que le era arrebatada, podía escuchar sus recuerdos, saborear sus deseos, sueños y pecados. Pero más que nada, sintió como todo aquello que le pertenecía le era revelado sin pudor a Sasori por la misma sangre y Sasori hacía suyos esos recuerdos, esos secretos, esos sueños y también sintió que Sasori podía revelarle los suyos propios, y sintió placer de todo eso. Al concentrarse en el galope de los corazones y el éxtasis que le provocaba las uniones de la sangre dejó de sentir el dolor inicial y su muerte se hacía cada vez más deseada.

Antes de que sintiera su propio corazón desfallecer Sasori alejó a Deidara de si y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, Deidara lo miró debilitado, preguntando con sus moribundos ojos, carentes de vida en ellos, por qué se había detenido. Entonces lo que estuvo aliviando su dolor se esfumó y el rubio volvió a sentir su demacrado cuerpo, el ardor en cada uno de sus músculos y huesos, la agonía del desangrado, el escozor en cada una de sus heridas, la quemazón especial en la de su cuello y el ardor en sus pulmones debido a la asfixia. Todo ese sufrimiento se reflejó en sus facciones. El rostro de Sasori se tornó en dolor al apreciar su sufrimiento y entonces suplicó a Deidara.

No deseo matarte Deidara. – Su voz se quebró y casi no podía mantener sus ojos fijos sobre los de Deidara.

¿En qué te convertiste Sasori? – Habló con dificultad. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas y pronto caería en la inconsciencia.

Yo no deseé esto. No tuve otra opción. No pude escoger… Pero tú sí. Tú poseerás el privilegio que yo no tuve. Tú podrás escoger. – Le dijo en una suplica. Suplicándole porque no desfalleciera aún.

¿Qué es lo que puedo escoger? ¿Vivir o morir? ¿Esa es tú idea de escoger? – Acusó Deidara, comenzaba a percibir todo demasiado borroso. Sasori negó.

Morirás si es lo que quieres. Me quedaré con tu vida y tus secretos. Jamás lo revelaré a nadie más, porque ahora son míos. También puedes escoger la vida mortal. Te contaré todo lo que desees, vivirás como mortal y yo me quedaré contigo hasta tu muerte humana, velando porque guardes mi secreto. O puedes venir conmigo, une tu sangre con la mía. Seamos dos inmortales, tus secretos serán mis secretos y los míos los tuyos, mi vida será tu vida y tu vida la mía. La inmortalidad nos abrirá sus puertas y entraremos juntos en ella. – Le recitó Sasori y Deidara se sobresaltó ante la posibilidad de volverse inmortal.

Maldición Sasori sabes lo que pienso sobre la inmortalidad. La eternidad no existe. – Refutó Deidara. Sasori se sintió herido con aquellas palabras.

Lo sé Deidara. Pero mantenía la esperanza de que recapacitaras en esta ocasión. Olvida tus prejuicios por favor. Termina o extiende mi eternidad. ¿No entiendes? A nadie más le permití escoger. Ahora Deidara escoge, escoge por los dos. De esto depende mi eternidad. – Le suplicó Sasori con desesperación.

Te odio Sasori. Maldito seas por hacerme abandonar mi arte, por contradecir todo en lo que siempre he creído, por desconocer lo que para mí merecía llamarse arte. Ahora condéname a una existencia maldita contraría a todo lo que yo reconocía como puro y verdadero. Porque lo que deseo es la inmortalidad.- Habló Deidara rencoroso, a punto de desfallecer deseando fervientemente, con profundo odio y desesperación convertirse y acompañar a Sasori en la maldita eternidad.

Deidara se desplomó sobre Sasori, moribundo. El pelirrojo desesperado porque la vida de Deidara terminara antes de empezar, lo acurrucó sobre su pecho y rápidamente desgarró su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho, en un movimiento veloz se hirió cerca del corazón y la sangre comenzó a manar. Tomó el rostro de Deidara y lo incitó a beber.

Entonces has mis secretos tuyos tal y como yo los he hecho míos. Bebe mi sangre obscura y vive a través de ella. – Habló deseando que Deidara lo hiciera.

Deidara comenzó a beber la sangre que emanaba del pecho de Sasori desesperadamente. La sangre fluyó abundante en su boca y pasaron tantas cosas mientras bebía. Para empezar el sabor metálico y salado que conocía de la sangre no existía. Era algo de lo más exquisito que jamás hubiera probado, lo reconoció como si ese fuese su alimento y no existiera otro más que la sangre. Sintió el miedo de Sasori, la sensación de que ocultaba algo y luego ante el inminente complemento de su sangre con la de Sasori, revelaciones comenzaron a agolpar su mente, secretos, sueños, deseos y pecados que no le pertenecían pero que de inmediato los tomó haciéndolos suyos. Bebió la vida de Sasori y toda esta fue contada a través de sus memorias. Todo. Nacimiento, el primer cumpleaños, la primera comunión, el funeral de sus padres, de su amada abuela, sufrimientos, la primera caza, el amor prohibido, los negocios y la reciente conversión. Deidara sabía muchas cosas de Sasori y al mismo tiempo no sabía nada. Era una sensación extraña, se le fue revelado tanto pero no sabía nada lógicamente, simplemente intuía que lo sabía y nada más. No tenía idea de lo que trataban las memorias del amor prohibido, el nacimiento, la primera caza o cómo se había convertido en eso. Simplemente sabía que había sucedido y conocía los sentimientos entorno a ello.

A través de la sangre Deidara reconoció instintivamente a Sasori como maestro. Sabía que él le enseñaría todo y que su sangre le pertenecía sólo al pelirrojo, así como la misma del pelirrojo la sentía de su pertenencia. El éxtasis que antes sintió cuando Sasori hacía suya su sangre no se comparo con el placer de este momento, fue mil veces mejor, cuando a través de la sangre de Sasori bebía la suya propia y esa sangre era exquisita por la combinación que jamás se podría quebrantar. Se sorprendió al encontrar que los únicos sabores que percibía en ella era su sabor propio y el de Sasori ¿Dónde quedaba la sangre de las otras personas de las cuales Sasori se había alimentado? Simplemente no estaba y sin embargo el sabor de su sangre era tan palpable en la misma de Sasori. Todo lo recién experimentado era algo simplemente indescriptible y jamás imaginó que podría existir. Amó a Sasori a través de la sangre. Volvió a sentir el ritmo de sus corazones, pero esta vez ninguno se adueñaba del otro, simplemente se unían en una completa armonía de hermandad y ahora pensó que este jamás se desequilibraría, por siempre irían bajo ese mismo ritmo.

Sasori se arqueó y gimió adolorido mientras su vida fluía hacía Deidara a través de su sangre. Sintió un tortuoso placer poseerle al revelarle todo aquello al rubio y casi pudo escuchar el complementar de su sangre y sus corazones. Cayó al suelo arrodillado sosteniendo aún el rostro de Deidara sobre su pecho y jadeó. Deidara había bebido demasiada sangre de él. El rubio se separó y se percató de que el dolor y la debilidad que antes sintió se habían esfumado y ahora era poseedor de nuevas fuerzas, la herida en su brazo desapareció y al dejar de succionar la sangre del pelirrojo dio oportunidad a que la herida en su pecho se curara ante la expectativa del rubio. Deidara alargó su mano, apartando los jirones tintados en sangre de la camisa de su maestro y tocó el pecho de Sasori, palpando la inexistente cicatriz que lo había alimentado. Luego miró a su maestro.

Tus heridas se han curado. Me pregunto si ha sido por el exceso de sangre. – Susurró exhausto Sasori más para sí mismo que para el rubio, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para él.

¿Fue demasiada? ¿Quieres decir que ha estado mal? – Deidara se relamió los labios deseando más sangre pero sabía que no debía, luego miró su brazo sano y ladeó la cabeza interrogante. Sasori negó.

No creo que importe. Vamos busquemos refugio antes de que la transformación empiece.- Declaró Sasori tomando por el brazo a Deidara y ayudándolo a incorporarse.

¿Refugio? ¿Transformación? ¿De qué diablo estás hablando _Danna_? Necesito que me expliques demasiadas cosas. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? – Cuestionó el rubio. Sasori intuyó que el 'Danna' lo había dicho inconscientemente ya que quizá Deidara lo reconocía como maestro así como él reconocía a Deidara como alumno.

Lo sé, lo sé. Te diré todo lo que desees saber. Pero no aquí. Como ya dije primero necesitamos encontrar un refugio antes de que tu transformación empiece. Ahora te sientes bien, tus heridas internas y externas se curan, tus fuerzas vuelven y obtienes más. Pero en cualquier momento empezará tu muerte mortal y tu nacimiento como vampiro y eso no es nada agradable. Estarás tres días retorciéndote en dolor. Así nos pasa a todos. – Se encogió de hombros.- Además no podemos dejar que el amanecer nos sorprenda. Y tengo motivos para no regresar a mi hacienda. Te explicaré todo cuando estemos seguros y entonces te diré lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante. – Le dijo Sasori mirando fijamente los azules ojos de Deidara y su alumno asintió con una obediencia nueva en él. Ahora eran maestro y alumno y ninguno de los dos se sentía extraño con ello. Lo sentían por instinto que así debería ser.

Entonces guíame maestro, muéstrame el camino hacía la eternidad.- Susurró Deidara y ambos desaparecieron entre la obscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Reviews?


End file.
